


When the Drawings Got Better

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [345]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Drawing, Friendship/Love, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 14:09:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8105395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: "Even for a little boy, he's got a wisdom about him that's years wiser than any of us sometimes."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 20 September 2016  
> Word Count: 595  
> Prompt: loss  
> Summary: "Even for a little boy, he's got a wisdom about him that's years wiser than any of us sometimes."  
> Spoilers: Post-series, taking place approximately fourteen weeks after the events of episode 01x10 "Ave Satani." Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Series: Alliances  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: I think I'm starting to get the hang of including backstory info in my future-set stories. And I like that Jacob always drew things, but didn't necessarily know _why_ , and that his fathers encouraged him in his art.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

"You and Patrick have done a wonderful job with him."

James glances up from the corn he's shucking to smile at her. "Thank you, Margot. We only have his best interests at heart."

She turns to watch Jacob racing around the backyard with Damien and Simone, and James goes back to working on the corn. The stack next to him grows as he works for the next few minutes, grinning as the sound of Jacob's delighted laughter wafts over to them. He can't wait until Ann and Patrick get home, so he can start dinner for everyone.

"Does he ask about his mother at all?" Margot asks, and he nearly misses it due to the soft tone she uses.

James considers the question for a moment. "Not as often since we've moved out here. I think he's waiting for her to come to him as one of his drawing people though."

Margot nods and reaches over to gently touch his arm. "He may be waiting a long time for that visit."

"Yeah, I know." His eyes drift over to smile as Jacob waves at them, waving back with the ear of corn he's cleaning of its silk. "I think he understands intellectually. Even for a little boy, he's got a wisdom about him that's years wiser than any of us sometimes. But his heart is still a little boy's heart, and I think he'll always wonder about her."

"But that isn't necessarily a bad thing, is it? The desire to know more can motivate a person to do all sorts of things."

He chuckles at that. "You're right, of course. I just don't want to see him hurt. When he was first in preschool and kindergarten, he got very upset because he wasn't like the other children who had daddies and mommies. He fixated on his mother for a couple years there, and would ask questions that neither Patrick nor I could actually answer. It was difficult."

"I can only imagine." She pats his arm again, understanding plain on her face. "Is that when he started drawing?"

"No, he was coloring and making pictures as soon as his pudgy little fingers could wrap around the crayons. He had such an imagination when he was little. Purple dragons with polka dot wings and plaid fire shooting out their mouths were one of his favorite things to draw. Sometimes they'd be different colors, but the idea was always the same." He pauses for a moment, eyes drawn to his son again. "And then during the summer before he started kindergarten, he began to focus on drawing different women he'd see out in public or on television. He kept asking if they were his angel mommy or if they looked like her."

"He was trying to put her into something tangible for him."

"Yeah, that's kind of what Patrick said. So I found pictures of her, even a couple of old home movies we had, and I let Jake see them. His drawings got really good all of a sudden. He'd set a picture of his mother on his little table and do his best to draw her just like what he saw. The colors were still wild in the beginning, but he kept practicing until he had faces that looked like people." He chuckles for a moment. "I think I still have that folder of pictures, too. He was adamant that they be kept, but not with his other drawings. So I set them aside for him."

"Maybe he'd like to see them again."

"Maybe he would."


End file.
